A character revolution
by Rosie80
Summary: A one shot story, where characters have their own ideas about the series...and make references to some films and tv series. I hope you will like it.


-No way! I do not want to leave! If the actress has another offer, it is not my fault. You can replace her with a new actress, it wouldn't be the first time something like this is done!

-Yeah, she's right! Do you remember Falcon Crest? The original Gioberti girl was replaced, and they went on with the character!

-If she leaves, we will go on strike. We are Sybil. Oh, this is a good slogan, by the way. Edith, can you make some banners? And ask Mary to help you.

-Ok! And now that you mention Mary, why on earth do we have to be quarreling all the time? It's a bit tiring...she always wins, besides. I am fed up with that. Why do I have to be always the loser one? First Patrick, then Anthony Strallan...it is not fair!

-True. And what about me, huh? I want to do something else than being in the least Mrs Patmore had this thing with her eyes, but me? How many scenes do I have in the whole season, do you know? I want an interesting plot, for a change.

-We should go on strike. No evil schemes, no oven troubles, no quick retorts...

-I do agree with those quick retorts, what's wrong with them?

-Violet, you won't be a strikebreaker, will you?

-What's a strike?

-Keep calm everyone. We should write what we want and tell the producers. It is the only way to succeed.

-What is going on here?

-We are on strike, Mr Carson.

-I know that! But even a strike must be done according to some quality standards. Who organizes it? Have you asked Mylord? And how much time will it last? This must be promoted by Thomas, right?

-Always the evil under butler to be blamed! No, it was Lady Sybil, she doesn't want to leave. I am expecting an apology, by the way.

-That damned chauffeur! Before she met him, Lady Sybil knew nothing about strikes. He is obviously a bad influence to her.

-Hold on, huh? I said nothing to her about a strike, and now you say it, she has her own ideas! She is not a puppet, you know?

-I want to say something. Why do I have to be in love with Mr Bates? It would be better if it were Jimmy, he looks much better!

-God, how can you be so superficial? You despise me for using a cane. Just because I can't dance, you do not want anything with me.

-Don't be so dramatic, Mr Bates! By the way, you and Mrs O Brien would make a nice couple. And it would be a great turn in the scripts.

-Don't get me into your troubles! I will leave soon, anyway. Why do you think Mr Strallan called off the wedding with Lady Edith, huh? Because we are together!

-So it was you! I should have imagined it...anyway, you can keep him! I have found a better beau.

-Don't talk too much, that you won't keep it too long.

-What do you mean? You mean!

-Oh, but don't you know? I found the scripts for next season!

-You're bluffing!

-No, I'm not. Do you want to know some spoilers?

-What is a spoiler?

-Violet, please! Once is funny, but twice is a bit too much. You do know what a spoiler is.

-Is it something you do in America?

-Yeah, people wants to know what will happen in their favourite soap operas.

-Don't talk about soap, please. Martha, do you know what will happen next week in Breaking Bad? I am hooked to it.

-I can see it. Breaking Downton. Tbe cook that uses her kitchen to produce metamphetamine. It would be a good crossover.

-What is a...?

-Violet!

-This was about me leaving, I think. We should stick to it.

-Ok, ok, we'll also deal with it. Martha, that thing about Breaking Downton sounds good...Thomas! I have something to offer you...

-An offer I can not refuse, I hope. Yeahh! I always wanted to say this quote.

-You're a bit too young to say it. Maybe Mr Carson would do it better...

-Could be. Anyway, nobody is perfect...

-Are you talking to me?

-Shut up! I am trying to see Jamie Oliver's program!

-Holy God, Alfred, Gordon Ramsay is much better!

-For once in my life, I agree with Alfred. This program is quite interesting. Do they accept guests on the set?

-No, Thomas, they don't.

-Ok everyone! If we are going on strike, let's do it properly. One! Mrs Hughes, phone the press and the radios. Two! Mrs Patmore, prepare food enough in case we have to stay locked inside the house. Three! Martha, Cora, think of a way to make our demands seem attractive and fair. I will have a glass of my favourite wine, I need it. Caaaaaaarsoooon!


End file.
